monarchs_52fandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-582
Character Bio SCP-582 (nicknamed "Drought" by Omega) is a malevolent being in Monarch's 52 physically only in Log #3, but mentioned and described by Omega , the Monarchs, and Joan. The character is alternately known as Slenderman. Slenderman is a tall (7-12 feet), malevolent, humanoid creature that stalks it's victims to the point of insanity or suicide. It has a blank, white face with minimal features of a human face, wearing a typical business suit (suit, tie, white undershirt), along with black tentacles that sprout from its back for the purpose of attacking, fear, or dominance. Even though SCP-582 has only been seen in shadow, we know that it does seem to stalk (apparent from Log #3 and Joan's journal), is tall, does wear a business suit, and has a blank, white face. SCP-582 has no clear motive. Abilities Slenderman has numerous abilities, such as teleportation of Itself and other individuals, manipulation of time, disruption of technology in its vicinity, and the ability to grow tentacle-like appendages from it's back. Slenderman can also cause "Slender sickness", an effect put onto humans who have been exposed to Slenderman for long periods of time, the symptoms becoming worse for longer periods. The symptoms of Slender sickness varies between different creepypasta and webseries, but the general side-effects include: Coughing blood, nausea, drowsiness, fainting, bleeding from nose or ears, weakness, headaches, and, after a long, continuous exposure, could cause to person to enter a fugue state for a short-long period of time, as in a trance, or mild to extreme memory loss. Extreme exposure to Slenderman can cause irritability and a serious of other mental illnesses such as: depression, schizophrenia, paranoia, dementia, insomnia, and insanity. Slenderman can also possess people or drive them to such an extreme of insanity that they are completely compliant to him. These people are called "proxies". SCP-582 exhibits some of these traits, such as teleportation of Itself and of other individuals (seen when It disappears on the mountain; Teleporting Joan far away before returning her days later) disruption of nearby technology ( i.e making the camera in Log #3 glitch), and "Slender sickness", with Jameson feeling sick after the event on the mountain, along with Joan having schizophrenia, paranoia, and going in fugue states. Memory loss is also something characters expierience ( i.e Jameson haveing no recolection of what happened on the mountain; Joan having no memory of where SCP-582 took her). Drought spreads the same way that Slenderman spreads, and that is through the Tulpa Effect, a system where the creature spreads through knowledge. Knowing about Drought puts you at risk and keeps It alive. The more attention It gets, the stronger It becomes. We also know that Drought is a species, and that there hundreds of them. “They’re a bunch of attention-seeking cowards” Ripley has said before. Drought is different from the other Monarchs in that It cannot dimension travel. Relations with Characters/Importance in Series SCP-582, despite only being mentioned a few times, seems to have significant role in the series. For one, we know the creature has stalked Joan for (presumably) her entire life, making her paranoid and schizophrenic. It is also believed that 582 is the cause for Joan's death. We know that 582 has now chosen Jameson as its next target, but has not appeared or attacked Jameson in any way other then on the mountain. * One theory on my this could be is that Alpha or Omega have been restraining 582's power, making it so It cannot reach Jameson, as we know Omega has this power. Another possible theory is that Joan's journal or Jameson's house could be the reason why 582 have kept Its distance. 582 was once contained by the SCP Foundation but has presumably escaped and has been out in the world for quite a while, with the Foundation desperately trying to get It back. They have questioned Joan (as she was being haunted by It for a long period of time), but with no prevail. They have been monitoring Its activities and now, seeing that It has moved onto Jameson, are now looking to try and bring Jameson in for questioning.